


that open yearning

by plingo_kat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace!Rey, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, poe is in heat, the other two help him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe brings it up, they’re all lying in a pile on the bed. Rey is halfway draped over Finn, her chest pressed up against his as she uses his arm as a pillow. Poe is somehow curled up between Finn’s legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that open yearning

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the tfa kinkmeme: _Poe is a near human species which has Alpha and Omega secondary genders. Normally when he goes into heat he takes a few days off if possible and holes up in his quarters with some specialised toys to help relief the urges._
> 
> _He's gone into Heat again._
> 
>  
> 
> _Now that he's in a relationship with Finn (and Rey maybe), Finn wants to help him out._
> 
>  
> 
> _But what Poe needs when he's in Heat is actually to be filled by a hard cock for a few hours without movement. So poor Finn is inside Poe, struggling not to move or come, while Poe is blissed out from the sensation._
> 
>  
> 
> _If Rey is also in the pairing, she could be helping and trying to encourage Finn? And probably taking over with a strap on when Finn eventually fails..._

When Poe brings it up, they’re all lying in a pile on the bed. Rey is halfway draped over Finn, her chest pressed up against his as she uses his arm as a pillow. Poe is somehow curled up between Finn’s legs.

“Um,” Poe says. Poe says this a lot around them. Finn is trying to train him out of the habit – “I want him to be comfortable with us,” he insists, eyebrows furrowed – but Rey thinks it’s kind of cute. Poe is so suave most of the time, it’s endearing he cares enough to be awkward with just the three of them. “So, uh. We need to have a sex talk.”

“What?” Finn tips his chin down to look at Poe. “We already had a sex talk. It was the first time we had sex. Why do we need another one?”

“Yeah, um.” Poe curls up a little smaller. Rey doesn’t like that, doesn’t like the misery that creeps into the tight line of his spine, so she reaches out and lets the tips of her fingers rest on Poe’s shoulder. He flashes her a smile and loosens up. “I know I told you this, but I’m not base human, right?”

“Yeah?” Finn says. Rey nods when Poe looks at her.

“So basically, my species – subspecies, technically, there are a lot of near-human races – we go into – that is, we have, uh.” He trails off awkwardly. “Sorry, that started off badly. Let me try again.”

He takes a big breath, but before he can say anything Finn props himself up on one elbow. Rey slides off him and sits up; this seems really important to Poe, so she wants to give it her full attention. She keeps her fingers on Poe’s shoulder as Finn reaches out to cup his face, fingers lingering over Poe’s cheekbone and chin.

“Hey.” Finn’s confidence is natural now, earned, nothing like his desperate bravado on that first frantic flight from the First Order. It makes his voice come out deep and tender. “You can tell us anything. We won’t judge you.”

 _I won’t judge you._ That was something Poe said to them a lot in the beginning, when Rey was still learning her way around her wants and boundaries, when Finn had no idea what was and wasn’t appropriate to bring up about his time as a Stormtrooper. He was so patient with them back then, they can be patient for him now in return.

“We won’t,” Rey agrees, and presses a little harder against his skin, her fingers four points of contact between them.

“My subspecies has a binary set of secondary sexual characteristics,” Poe says. “For me, that means that every four months or so I go into,” he waves his hand in a circle, “heat, basically. Eighteen hours of heightened sexual arousal, although of course I can’t actually have sex for that long. The peak time lasts about four hours, halfway in.”

“Okay,” Finn says, confused. “That doesn’t sound so bad. Tiring, but—“

“Nothing you should be worried for,” Rey finishes. “Do you want us there?”

Finn turns his confused expression towards her and her lips curve automatically into a smile. Maybe that’s why Poe is concerned; Finn would never think to weather out a sexual experience alone. He loves touch, contact, intimacy, and Poe might worry he would take a request for privacy as a snub. Finn wouldn’t, of course, but Poe can unreasonable about him.

Rey would understand perfectly. She still startles at unexpected contact and hasn’t joined the two of them in bed for sex; she might never.

“I-- _yes_ ,” Poe says. “I want you there, of course I want you there. It’s just that _you_ two may not want to…”

“Let us be the judge of that,” Rey says, and runs her fingertips up to rest at the hollow of his throat. “All right?”

“All right,” Poe breathes. “All right.”

*

Three days later Poe leaves the mess early after eating only half the food on his tray. He’s sweating.

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

“Okay?” Finn says, confused until Rey kicks him under the table and gives him a significant look. “Oh, right! Yes, we’ll see you later. Definitely.”

Jessika and Snap snigger into their root-vegetable soups. Rey glares at them as she slides Poe’s unfinished tray over and adds his meal to hers.

“We’re just joking,” Jess assures her when her laughter dies out. “It’s actually really nice Poe’s got someone to help him out, he used to be miserable for three days before and after.”

“It was that bad?” Finn asks, mouth pursed into a frown as he chews. Jessika and Snap exchange a look.

“Not physically,” Snaps shrugs. “Not that we ever noticed. It was just… he was never happy about it. Not like he is now.”

“Or at least he’s not _un_ happy,” Jessika says. Then she winks. “You’re the ones who’ll rock his world tonight, so I guess you’ll know soon just how happy he’ll be.”

Rey can practically feel the heat radiating off Finn as he blushes – it doesn’t really show up on his skin, but his wide eyes and ducked head scream embarrassment. She can feel the tips of her ears get hot.

“Shut up, Pava,” she says in a close approximation of Poe at his most exasperated. Jessika laughs.

They make it through the rest of dinner just shooting the breeze: Jessika tells a story about how Blue Squadron once had to go undercover as nerf herders while Snap interjects to correct her more ridiculous exaggerations. After Rey is done licking her plate clean she waves goodbye and heads out the door with Finn.

They open the door to Poe shirtless in bed, propped up on his elbows with a stylus behind his ear as he looks down at a datapad. Rey is – all right, she’s surprised, she didn’t think she had any expectations about what this would be like, but maybe she did, and Poe lying on his bed working like any other night wasn’t one of them. Then she looks at him again, really looks. He’s still sweating, curls starting to damp to the skin of his forehead and shoulders sheened in the light. As she watches his back arches a little to press his hips against the mattress.

“Hi.” Poe rolls his head over to look at them. His voice is hoarse but his eyes are clear, and he nods at the empty stretch of sheets next to him. “Come sit if you want, I need to finish this report.”

“Do you want anything?” Finn eyes the bead of sweat slowly trickling down beside his ear. “Water, maybe?”

Poe licks his lips. “Sure,” he says. “Thanks, buddy.”

Finn disappears into the refresher as Rey perches cross-legged next to Poe. His breathing hitches a little, but he squints determinedly at his datapad.

“How long?”

“Um?” Poe blinks at her. “I’ll be done in about ten minutes.”

“No, I mean how long have you been in heat?”

Something about her question – maybe just the mention of his heat? – makes him inhale sharply, a shudder juddering its way across his shoulders. He has to swallow twice before he can answer.

“A couple… Around four hours. It won’t get really bad until lights out.” One side of his mouth curls up into a smile. “I was hoping this one would sync up so we could sleep on time, but I guess not.”

“Here!” Finn announces his return by thrusting a glass of water at Poe. “Drink it all, you don’t want to get dehydrated.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe says again, and twists sideways so he can hold the cup and drink. Rey watches his throat bob, then watches Finn do the same. 

“So,” Finn says, slightly too loud. His leg jogs in place. “Do you want us to… do something?”

“I really do have to finish this report,” Poe says. “But after, we can cuddle? And, uh, I told Rey that my heat’s _really_ gonna kick in around lights out. So if you want you can take a nap. I’m going to be pretty out of it by then, so, uh. Just. All the stuff I usually use is in the chest over there.”

He points to a box set against the wall, half-hidden between the room’s rickety desk and the bed. Rey gets up to investigate while Finn settles himself where she was previously sitting, a hand out to rest on Poe’s waist.

There’s no lock. Rey is thrown by that, every time: the casual trust and respectful decency of the Rebellion’s members, no need for a careful guard on all but the most junked pieces of scrap. The lid of the chest opens easily at her touch.

It’s a very _organized_ storage container: on top sits a tray with two large bottles of lubricant, one on each side, and in the middle there is a row of six phalluses, which after a moment of observation she decides are placed in order of girth. Three of them are plasticine, one is made from what looks like very realistic fake flesh, and one is glass. She lifts the tray without touching them. Underneath there sits a much more haphazard pile of supplies, most of it made of leather. She pulls out what looks like a harness meant to buckle around the waist and thighs, something with lot of crisscrossing straps, some individual ties, and a square that has recognizable teeth marks in the leather. She wonders if comparing the imprints of the canines to Poe’s would register a match.

In the end she puts everything back as she found it. None of it is needed right then, and besides she doesn’t know how half of it works. Probably the only supplies they’ll use tonight are the bottles of lubricant.

When she turns back to the bed Poe and Finn are curled together. Finn has stripped down to sleep trousers. He’s lying on top of the blanket because Poe is draped over him, hips still on the mattress but skin to skin from the waist up, his warm tan light in contrast to Finn’s. Poe has his head buried in Finn’s neck and is breathing in deeply, slowly, enough to make his back muscles shift with each inhale.

She’s not tired enough to nap, she decides, but climbs into bed with them anyway. She can always borrow Poe’s datapad and read.

*

Her pillow moves, and she hisses a complaint.

“Sorry!” Finn whispers, but continues to try to extract his arm. “I have to – _Poe_ , just wait a second—”

Somebody elbows her in the side, and suddenly she’s awake.

“I need you, Finn, I want it—“

She blinks her eyes open and sees a confusing jumble of skin until she realizes that Poe is leaning over her, that the dark tuft of hair and gently contoured russet skin filling her vision is Poe’s ribs and armpit. Oh. She must have fallen asleep after all.

“Oh!” she says. “Poe’s heat has started. Gotten worse. Whatever. Right, Poe?”

Poe doesn’t answer. When she looks he’s kissing Finn, wet and deep and messy, lips moving and pushing his chin into it. She flexes her feet and her wrists in a subtle stretch, then wriggles her way free of the tangle. Poe immediately moves into the space she leaves behind, lying full-length on top of Finn with his knees on either side of Finn’s thighs. 

Somehow his pants are gone. His body is one long lean gleaming expanse of flexing muscle, well-defined shoulders tapering into a trim waist and round bottom which Finn currently has his hands on, fingers digging into the flesh a little to pull Poe closer. Poe is making noises, needy little whimpers and growls as he rubs himself against Finn and arches back into the grip on his ass.

Finn separates their mouths with a gasp, tilting his head back. “Rey?”

“Yes?” She – all right, she admits it – she hovers over the bed. Should she touch Poe? Finn?

“Could you, _ahh_ , could you get the lubricant from the—“

“Of course!” Rey says. It takes her only four long strides to the chest, but by the time she turns back around Poe has stripped off Finn’s pants as well.

“Here,” she says, handing the lubricant to Finn before they really get going. Poe looks up at her with dazed eyes, mouth slack and red-bitten and wet, and before she knows what she’s doing she reaches out to trail her fingertips over his cheek, around his mouth and chin, stroking over the bridge of his nose. Poe closes his eyes and shudders.

“Rey,” he whispers, and she’s never heard her name said like that before, a caress and a plea. She can feel the aching hunger within him, an open emptiness that needs to be filled, _please_ , he needs it, needs Finn’s skin and mouth and cock, needs it in him, needs it _now_ \--

She gasps and the trance breaks. The Force is still heavy around her, saturated with Poe’s desire, and Poe himself is grinding his hips helplessly down against Finn, all but squirming in the other man’s lap. She darts at look at Finn. He’s very intent, focused even with his open, panting mouth. Perhaps she doesn’t have as good of a grip on the Force as she thinks she does because somehow Finn notices her gaze and turns to look at her. His eyebrows go up: _okay?_

She nods at him. _Go ahead_.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Finn whispers, turning his attention back to Poe. “I’m gonna just—“

His gropes for the lubricant, but Poe kisses him again and Finn needs both hands to help support him. Rey grabs it and opens the cap with a loud _pop_ , then grabs Finn’s wrist.

Finn lets go of Poe for a second to give her a thumbs up, then brings his newly wetted fingers to stroke along the base of Poe’s spine. Rey judges that he has things under control and retreats to perch on the sex supply chest.

Poe groans as Finn slips one finger and then another into him in quick succession, a low sound that comes from deep within his chest. His lips move but he has no breath to speak.

“He’s.” Finn sounds nearly as wrecked as Poe, voice hoarse and slow and rasping. “He’s really tight, Rey, I’m not sure—“

Poe whines, back arching, pushing himself onto Finn’s hand, catting for it. His mouth lands high up on Finn’s chest and he suckles at the skin there, wetly, loudly. 

“Just do it,” Rey says, as though she has any experience with how sex actually works. Well, she’s watched them before and Poe _said_ that he could take it, and he would know better than anyone, wouldn’t he? “I can tell you if you’re hurting him,” she adds, because she can. Poe is broadcasting so much right now, she hopes the General and Luke Skywalker both have really great shielding.

“Right,” Finn says. His hands grip tight at Poe’s waist – Poe moans, twisting more to feel the strength of Finn’s grip than to get free – and pulls Poe up so he kneels, body held over Finn instead of lying on top. Finn’s cock is hard against his belly, the tip shiny and wet from pre-ejaculate.

“Finn,” Poe groans. His head hangs low between his shoulders, palms braced against Finn’s chest. “Finn, please, please, fuck me, you said you would fuck me, I want—“

Rey sees Finn’s muscles bunch up as he grips his cock tight at the base and guides himself into Poe. Poe chokes on his next breath and just _sits_ down onto Finn, drops down in one rapid movement. Finn thrusts up instinctively, surprised and uncontrolled and Poe cries out, throws his head back to reveal the sweat-gleaming expanse of his throat and tense, desperate face.

Finn stills immediately. “Sorry!” he gasps. “Poe, are you okay? Rey?”

“He’s fine,” she says after it’s clear Poe isn’t going to answer. He’s remarkably still, actually, hips rocking a little but not actually moving up and down, and eventually even that stops. It must be good though, because as she watches a shudder run through Poe in a wave from the base of his spine to his head. 

Finn makes a breath-worn sound, a little bitten off moan. He has his lower lip between his teeth and his fingers tight on Poe’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscle. Poe had said that when he was in heat he needed stillness; that once Finn was inside of him everything would be about just staying in that position until the heat was over. Humans couldn’t usually stay hard that long, he told them, so Finn might have to use the supplies in his chest. He blushed when he admitted he liked the glass one the best.

“Can you do this?” Rey says, concerned. If Finn is having such trouble at the very beginning of Poe’s heat-induced sex, will he be able to last?

“Nn,” Finn says, before he blinks hard and looks at her. His eyes look black, pupils blown wide despite the light in the room. “It’s like he’s… like he’s coming constantly, he just won’t stop…” He trails off, brows furrowed and eyes clenched shut, breathing hard. 

“He won’t stop squeezing,” Finn finishes, almost too soft to hear. “I don’t know how long I can do this.”

“We have his supplies,” she replies, equally soft. It’s a little awkward, talking about Poe while he’s right there, physically present but mind too lost in desire to hear. Finn must feel the same, because he just nods and goes back to looking at Poe with half-lidded eyes. His chest rises and falls with deep, controlled breaths.

Rey sits on the floor, her back to the chest. She watches them for what must be more than half an hour, strangely meditative: the only sounds are their breathing and the occasional whine from Poe, the only movement their chests and the slow clench-unclench flex of Finn’s hands.

It makes Finn’s sudden arch a shock. Poe – _snarls_ is the only way Rey can describe it, as out of character as it is – and shoves Finn back down, but by then Finn can’t seem to stop himself. He bounces Poe once, twice, and then stills, shuddering. His mouth moves in a curse.

Poe isn’t taking it well. He grinds down against Finn’s hips, which makes Finn twitch, but it must not be enough because then he pulls off with another little snarl. Rey turns to snatch up the glass sex toy from the chest and cover it in lubricant, ready to hand it off to Finn, but Finn is lying limply on the bed with his eyes firmly shut. Poe’s expression shades towards distressed.

“Finn!” Rey hisses, but Finn doesn’t move. _Force_.

All right, she thinks to herself as she approaches the bed. It can’t be that difficult. She can do this, she isn’t going to hurt Poe.

Poe all but falls into her when she reaches out to touch him, turning his face into her palm, tilting his chin up and letting his lips catch and stick on her calluses, mouth open and wet. He presses his thighs together, then tries to widen them and nearly overbalances. She catches him by the arm and turns him, mindful of Finn beneath, so his back is to her. When he realizes what she’s doing he goes eagerly, falling down onto his elbows and pushing back toward her.

She’s never seen him so close before; not without Finn there, anyway, without Finn’s fingers, and Poe’s hole looks red and tender, shining with lube and the faint pearl-white of Finn’s come. It’s… less unappealing than she thought it would be.

Poe makes an urgent noise, almost a sob, and clenches down on nothing before pushing back up toward her. It shakes her out of her trance and she places the tip of the fake cock against him, her other hand curled firmly around one cheek to hold him in place. She doesn’t want him to sit on this.

“Shh,” she whispers, half to Poe and half to herself. “You’re doing fine.”

Poe whimpers as she pushes the toy into him with a slow and steady pressure. He tries to seat himself on it faster but she grips him firmly, keeping him still, watching his skin stretch around the glass until it’s as deep as it can go. Poe rubs his sweaty forehead against the sheets and moans; he seems to like the position he’s in, spread open with his bottom high, so she strokes a hand down his back and leaves him as he is.

“Finn!” she hisses again, and pokes Finn hard in the side. Finn jerks, eyes flying open.

“What?”

“You fell asleep!” She doesn’t try to hide the outrage in her voice. “I had to help Poe.”

“What?” Finn looks around, sees Poe on his elbows and knees. “Oh man, sorry! I just, I couldn’t hold on any more, it was too much, uh, too much. But it looks like you did good?”

Poe turns his head toward Finn’s voice, but his eyes are closed. His expression is slackly ecstatic.

“Really good?” Finn says.

“Take care of him,” Rey orders, and steps back. She looks at her hand, which is covered in lubricant, and wipes it on the sheets.

“Okay,” Finn says. “Okay.”

He reaches out a hand to run through Poe’s hair, then continues the motion to smooth down over Poe’s shoulders and arms, hauling him up and onto Finn. Poe chokes out a whimper and buries his face in Finn’s neck, nuzzling and licking.

“You’re okay,” Finn whispers into Poe’s hair. He continues to run his hands over Poe’s skin, long sweeps along his back and sides, over his ass to lightly touch the sex toy, down Poe’s thighs. Poe shivers and whines, but otherwise stays still.

“Um,” Finn says. “Do you think I should make him come? He’s been hard for kind of a long time.”

“I don’t know,” Rey says, still indignant. “You’re the male, you figure it out.”

“I will then,” Finn says. He nudges Poe until he can see his face. “Poe? Is it okay if I make you come?”

Poe licks his lips and shudders. That must be enough of an acknowledgement for Finn because he nods firmly and snakes a hand between them. Poe’s entire body jerks, hips pushing forward and collapsing him onto Finn; he grunts and thrusts with uncoordinated curls of his spine a couple of times before he shudders and goes limp. And then shudders again. And then again, hips twitching, and Finn makes a concerned noise and rolls him over onto his back, which must nudge the toy because he shudders _again_ , whining, and now Rey can see that he’s still hard even though Finn’s hand is covered in his spend, even though the skin of their bellies is smeared with it.

“He didn’t tell us about that,” Rey says. Her voice may be a little panicked.

Poe shudders again, cock twitching. Finn lets go.

“Um,” Finn says. “Just tell me if he’s in pain.”

“Definitely not in pain,” Rey says. She notices that Finn is getting hard again too. _Boys_. Although she can see why Poe, blissed out climaxing repeatedly, covered in his own spend and plugged up with Finn’s, could be helplessly, hopelessly erotic. “I’ll tell you if he is.”

“Then it’s probably fine,” Finn concludes, and rests a gentle hand on Poe’s chest. “We’ll just… be here for him.”

“Right,” Rey agrees. She decides to climb onto the far side of the bunk, free of any wet spots. Nobody is moving anytime soon, and the floor is uncomfortable. Also this way she can rest her fingertips on Poe’s ankle.

“We’ll be here for him.”


End file.
